You don't scare me Jack promo
by NakagosEvilSister
Summary: ok, my first thing.. and i really didn't know where to put it Dx my bad! anyway, this is my own story. R R! its also just a little promo, i don't think i'm going to continue it


"You… Don't scare me, Jack

"You… Don't scare me, Jack."

She rose from her bed and looked out across the many rows of white houses, the moon high in the cloudless sky, glinting off the bricks. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she had no choice, it was either this or be tortured by that man, forever.

She gathered up her white cotton duvet and bed sheets, tying them together at the ends. She'd heard of people doing this before, in tales and stories, escaping their tyrant masters and running off to find adventure.

In reality, it was either run or die, nothing glamorous about it.

She tied one end of the duvet to the bedpost, and threw the rest bedclothes out of the small window, the paint flaking off the sill as she did so.

Slowly creeping to the windowsill, she looked over the edge to see how far the sheets dangled, and how much of a drop she would have when she reached the end of the line… not far it seemed.

Taking a deep breath, she checked that the makeshift rope was safe, before easing herself over the edge, and into the night.

Abseiling down the side of the building, as quietly as she could, she looked down only to see that her line stopped right in front of the dining room window, where that man was entertaining guests.

She silently cursed herself; she should have predicted where the dining room window was.

She dangled near the end of the rope, and decided to take the gamble. She shut her eyes and with a hope and a prayer… let go.

She landed on the cold, hard patio, with a slight squeak, and rolled off into the nearby bushes, before clasping her eyes on the window.

In the room beyond, she could see that man, and to her surprise, a young man.

She couldn't take her eyes from him, he was so handsome; quite tall from what she could see, and with very dark, shortish hair, and slim, an athletic build, she thought.

She was looking at him on her hands and knees, when he turned and their eyes met.

She gasped and knew she had to run, through the rose bushes she ran, tearing her clothes, and cutting her legs, drawing blood.

She headed for the rusted gates, which instead of being locked were only pulled to. She swung the gates open, the black paint flaking off in her hands, and the noise of the hollow metal clashing against the wall behind made quite a din, but she didn't care, now she was most certainly discovered…

She was out on the dark streets now, running in no set direction. Of course, she soon became tired and flitted into one of the narrow, filthy alleyways that filed from the main street.

She slumped down, her back against the grimy wall, breathing heavily. But now had time to reflect on that young dark haired man.

Just who was he and why had he been at her stepfather's house?

She sighed and looked back out to the entrance to the alleyway, she could see nought but the misty streets of London. It was around 1am she thought, as the moon was still high when she checked the sky, definitely not a time for a girl of 17 to be out wondering.

There was a loud crash from somewhere nearby, and she jumped in surprise. Next came a woman's laugh, and then, a door being boisterously opened, and what sounded like an extremely "merry" couple swaying up the stairs of a nearby house.

Then there came a new noise. Something like shouting and calling, and all at once she could hear her name slowly getting louder as it's source came her way. The very noise of the voices filled her with dread, she wanted to run, but at the same time, she couldn't move, fear had frozen her. She knew what awaited her if he caught her; it had always been the same since her mother died.

She got up and carefully picked her way through the rubbish to peer out of the alleyway. Nothing to be seen yet, she was about to turn around and run when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a breath on her neck.

Rigid she stood, awaiting that man's voice, and the pain that would surely follow, but instead she got someone much younger that her ruddy stepfather.

"It's you they're after is it?" The new voice asked, it had a rough edge to it, but sounded more curious than malicious, "they've even got them bow street runners you know, what did you pull, did you try ter rob 'is 'ouse?"

She was scared stiff, but managed to speak.

"He's trying to get me, and beat me," she said, shaking now.

The young man behind her must have took pity, or had something more sinister in mind, because he tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't move, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, as chills ran down her spine.

"Oo's there?" The young man said, but getting no reply, he tried to pull her away once again "come on girl, you got to leave 'ere"

However, she had already seen it, a dark shadow moving along the wall, and then descending, and taking a more solid form in front of the young man.

With no noise whatsoever, the now solid shadow leant over the man, and from what she could see, appeared to be nuzzling around his neck.

At least she thought it was, until her would be saviour dropped to the floor, the moon shimmering in the freshly spilled blood.

Her eyes went wide as the shadow moved to her next, its great fluttering blackness, like that of a cloak in the wind, descending upon her…

That was until an arrow pierced its folds, and with a scream like fingernails on a blackboard it span to face the front of the alleyway.

She could just see through the flapping, what looked like two lone figures in the mist. One brought up what she assumed to be a crossbow, and shot again at the dark figure, which leapt up the dirty walls to avoid the missile.

Again, the figure shot, and with one last look, but this time straight at her, the black flapping thing disappeared into the dark night from whence it came.

"You alwite, love?" one of the misty figures said, taking steps towards her.

"… I saw… Its face" was all she could say before falling forward, losing all consciousness.

The first thing the girl saw when her eyes opened was him, leaning over her, checking for bite marks.

He got a scream and a slap for his trouble.

"Ah, what's your problem!" He exclaimed, feeling his sore cheek and retreating to the corner of the carriage.

"What do you think you're playing at, leaning over me like that!" She defended "I thought you were that… thing!"

He eyed her, still pouting from his wound, her long dark chocolate hair falling over her face as she gasped for breath in fright and her pale legs seeming to go on for miles from under her plain once white dress.

She looked up at him, revealing her green eyes and childish face.

"What you lookin' at?" he asked, his tone unfriendly. She quickly lowered her face in response…

She had opened her eyes to see a lone figure leering over her, hand feeling at her neck.

Screaming and slapping it as hard as she could, she scrambled back against the walls.

Then a voice, the thing was speaking!

"Ah, what's your problem!" It shouted and she realized it… was a he.

"What do you think you're playing at, leaning over me like that!" She told this new person hotly, her breathing still heavy from the fear.

A few minutes of silence passed, the hairs on her neck tingling as she felt her self-being studied, and after a time she gathered the courage to look into the face of the boy she'd slapped.

He was gingerly touching where she'd slapped him, a pout on his pale face, his charcoal mid-length hair flopping over his amazingly grey eyes.

"What you lookin' at?" he asked her roughly, making her jump and lower her gaze.

Suddenly a voice from behind her! She turned quickly, her face inches from a pair of smiling brown eyes and a tanned face, and shouted in fright, scuttling backwards back towards the grey-eyed boy; at least she knew he wasn't out to hurt her… maybe… At least he was safer than this new person was.

"Hey I ain't after yer!" The tanned face said smiling, as its body followed it in, "spirited ain't she?"

"All she's bloody done is scream," The grey-eyes said… and then as an afterthought he added "and slap"

The tanned one laughed and smiled again, before leaning down to her "Alwite, girl?"

She nodded, and turned her head shyly.

"Oi no need to be shy love," He said "yer would o' been sucked dwy if it weren't for us"

At once she looked up at him, "that was you, who killed that thing?"

"It's not dead" said the boy behind her, joining the conversation ominously, "its hardly even wounded"

Her eyes widened "but you hit it!"

"Yeah, but they don't go down that easy love" Tanned said, grinning

"They?" she asked

"… The Vampires" Grey said, and Tanned smiled.


End file.
